Stand Through The Pain
by Light'sDarkAngel13
Summary: Mello promised to protect Near. Protect him from everything. But what happens when that promise is broken? What happens to Near? What then Mello? MelloXNear
1. Laughter&Smiles

_**OK,This is my first fan fiction**_. _**So try and be gentle. ^_^ If you have any questions, feel free to ask. ****I'll try and update as much as possible. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Because if i owned Death Note, it would be nothing but yaoi...*sigh* but I can dream can't I? ^_^ Anyways...on to the show!  
**_

Just your average day at Whammy's House. The laughter of children erupted all over the place and echoed through the silent halls. Only 3 kids were hard at work, training their intelligent brains to become a successor of the greatest detective on the face of the earth. Or at least, they were supposed to be working.

"Fuck this game! I quit!" Matt yelled as he threw the controller down, making a small crack on the side. "Just great." He then sighed as he kicked it aside, shutting the console off and slumping into a cushioned seat by the window. He stared outside to the kids below, pouting the entire time.

"God Matt, you're such a sore loser at times!" Mello snorted, laughing and falling backwards. He placed the controller next to the one Matt had scarred, and stood up stretching. He looked over at Near, who was studying away, hidden behind towers of books. It wasn't that Mello was in love with the young boy, there was just something about Near that Mello was attracted to. Matt's voice cut through Mello's admiration of Near.

"This coming from the person who hates to be second place behind Mr. Smarty Pants Near!" Matt shouted. Mello glanced at Matt with an evil stare and threw the broken controller at him, with a direct hit to the forehead. Matt fell backwards out of his chair, proceeding to roll over into a up right sitting position. Near's straight face twitched into a smile then lit up with laughter. "What are you laughing at pip squeak!" Mello demanded, angrily, rubbing his forehead, which was now forming into a massive black-purple bump.

"You guys are like something out of a comic strip!" Near laughed. He held his sides and laughed into the book he was reading, gasping for air but laughing harder at the attempt.

Mello smiled and thought, "His laugh is so innocent. So cute!--..wait...did i just say Near was cute?! No, I can't say that! I just can't say anything like it about my rival! It's not right! But...he really is kind of cute...so innocent...so young...OK. Enough Mello! You cannot be in love with Near! You aren't in love with Near!"

Matt grumbled as a giggling Near helped Matt up. "Now what's so funny you little brat!" Near pointed at Matt's forehead and bursted out laughing again, falling onto the floor holding his stomach. Matt ran to the the mirror right above Mello's bed and stared. "OH MY GOD! I LOOK LIKE A UNICORN!" Mello chuckled at Matt's comment, silently thanking him for breaking the trance his thoughts of Near had left him in.

The three boys shared a bedroom. Watari, the owner of Whammy's orphanage, had made it that way. Mello had pestered Watari as to why he was being forced to share a room with Near. Watari simply stated that it was because L, the detective, had requested that his three successors were to be confined together. Mello was furious at this, but simply shrugged it off and left the situation alone.

Matt touched his "unicorn horn" over and over again wincing with every "Ow!" Mello and Near were on the floor erupting with laughter, their faces lighting up with joy.

Watari then opened the door to all the commotion and look at the maniacal laughter and the sorrowful pain that was was emanation from the room. "L would like a word with you three, right at this moment actually." He stepped aside and in walked L, slouching in his normal stance as usual. Matt pulled his goggles over his bump, wincing at the movement and sat upon his bed. Near and Mello had stopped there laughing fit and sat on the floor, right next to eachother. Mello ignored this, thanking Matt yet again as he now had an excuse as to why his face was red.

"Hello Matt, Mello, Near," L greeted, "I would like to interview each of you personally. Just to see where you IQ lies at so I can see if you are acceptable as candidates to being the second L," he ended on a monotonous note. The three boys stared at him, nodding at his comment. Mello glanced at Near, who was staring at L, not only nodding, but his eyes were glowing with something. It was then that Mello realized that Near looked up to L, not as a lover, but as a hero. He was almost jealous of the attention Near gave L.

"Matt, you're first. Follow me," L motioned Matt to the room that was just a few doors down from their own room. Matt followed him and Watari closed the door behind them three. It was just Mello and Near, all alone. Mello looked at Near, catching Near's glimpse turning from him to the window.

"You OK Near?" Mello asked, trying to begin a conversation. Mello thought he saw a blush covering Near's pale cheeks as he nodded in reply.

"I'm fine Mello. Just thinking about what L would be asking us. You know?" Near turned to Mello and smiled slightly. Mello stared at Near as the feelings he had been ignoring were begginning to take over. He couldn't love Near!

----------------------------2 Hours Later--------------------------------------

"Near, it's your turn," L called as he returned a yawning Mello to the room. Near stood up and looked at the clock, it was nearly 8:00 pm. Why so late? Near thought. He pushed it aside and walked out the door with L.

"I don't mean to bug you, sir, but...what exactly are we going to do L?" Near asked oh so innocently.

L smirked at this and put his hand on Near's shoulder, pulling him a bit to close for Near. "Be patient Near. You'll find out soon enough." L pulled him closer then before, sliding his hand to Near's waist.

Near was confused at these actions. He didn't dare to object these actions in fear of upsetting L. Sure he had loved L, but as a hero. He looked up to him. Why was L acting this way?

L and Near walked into the room, and as Near studied the darkness surrounding the room, L locked the door and approached Near, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Now then, let us begin."


	2. Shattered Memories&Broken Promises

**_OK...I will putting up WARNING things before each chapter. So...this is just a heads-up! ^_^ The first chapter didn't say anything because...well...read it..o.o nothing happens...except the end...which no one seems to like...^_^''' WARNING: The following contents of this Fic's chapter include statutory rape. Yea...that's it...did i just kill this chapter...O.O sorry..._  
DISCLAIMER!!!: I do not repeat NOT own Death Note. If you have to know who owns it...then you don't know Death Note. On to the Show!!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Near turned around and stared at L through the dim light the moon had shone through the large room. He squinted, trying to get a better focus on L. "What kinda test are we going to do L?" As soon as the words escaped Near's lips, he was thrown against the wall, being held down by a force much stronger than his own. He winced as the aftershock of the pain ran up his back. He opened his eyes and stared into the dark eyes of L. "W-What's going o-on?!" Near managed to stammer out.

L grasped Near's neck tightly and glared into his innocent eyes. "If you scream, I will not hesitate to kill Matt and Mello," he stated in a harsh tone.

Near stared at him, tears swelling up in his eyes. He couldn't let Matt and Mello be harmed for his foolish mistakes. What was he going to do? They were the only family he had, and he and Mello were just starting to become best of friends. Maybe, he hoped it would be true, he and Mello could be even more than friends! Why this? Why now?

He stuttered again, "Please...Don't hurt them L. But...why me?! Just let me go! I swear I won't tell anyone about this!" His voice cracked towards the end. L heard this, and it only pleased him, making him smirk.

"It's just what they all say!" L said as he slammed Near against the wall. "They all say that one statement before they run off and tell their buddies!" His voice was raising slightly as he picked up him by his collar. "Well kid...I'm not falling for that. This is your test now Near. What will you do?" L smirked at the end of this sentence and threw him onto the floor in the middle of the room.

Near closed his eyes, laying there on the cold, hard floor, wishing for anyone to burst into the room and save him from his so called "hero". The one person he wished would show up at this moment was Mello. Mello would always protect him from anyone. Sure, he got beat in the process, but he still did it. "Mello...please...help me..." Near muttered into the floor, a few tears escaping his shut eyes. He blocked out all the noise in the room, and proceeded to rememeber all the times Mello would save him.

L pinned Near to the floor and undressed him, smirking all the way through.

_"Near just leave us alone! No one likes you! Our parents were all killed! Your's are probably still alive! They just didn't want you!"_

L unbuttoned his own jeans, gripping Near's waist tightly. Surely, it would bruise. Near winced, his eyes still shut. Memories flowing through his mind, he convinced himself it was all a dream. L positioned himself behind Near.

_"Hey! Leave him alone! It's not his fault he's the smartest kid here and you're just a dumbass!"_

Near remembered Mello protecting him and prayed for him to save him. Any moment, he would be saved. Wrong. His prayers, his wishes, were crushed as L thrusted into Near with all the force in the world. Near screamed out in pain and his mouth was slapped into silence as L held his hand tightly over his mouth, cancelling out any sound.

_"Mello...you didn't have to do that...now look at you! I feel like I'm the one who caused you to get the black eye! Thanks Mello! Here...at least put this ice pack on..."_

Tears were streaming down Near's face as every memory was met with a violent thrust into his back side. L grunted, as if trying to gain more strength. Well, he did. Near couldn't move. L held him down by his arms on his back.

_"OW! That hurts! I'm fine Near!"_

Deeper. Nails digging into skin, leaving behind broken skin with escaping blood. Tears pouring down his cheek with every thrust and cut L continued to make.

_"Well! I didn't ask you to help me!"_

Harder.

_"Well! I wanted to! Your like my little brother Near."_

Faster.

_"Why Mello? Why protect me?"_

Everything now combined. L's hand grasping tighter as he thrusts in deeper, harder, and faster. His other hand, marking Near's trapped arms with bruises. Near clenches his eyes tighter, trying to stop the tears, but they still managed a way out.

_"Because...I care about you Near..."_

L gripped Near's waist tighter than before, digging his nails into the boy's bruised skin, leaving cuts of oozing blood behind. The pattern continued. Deeper. Harder. Faster.

_"And I promise you Near,"_

Everything grew more painful. Near bit down L's hand. L winced, still continuing his thrusts, and hit the back of the boy's head hard. Near, his eyes still closed, let his head fall onto the floor with the after shock of L's hit. He couldn't scream. He just didn't have the spirit. It was too late.

_"I will always protect you! From everything! No matter what!"_

Near felt a stinging pain coming from his behind side and he realized L had exited him. He couldn't move. No matter how much he wanted to just runaway from all this, he couldnt'. He was numb all over. He couldn't feel anything.

L picked him up and stood him on his feet. "Get the hell out of here. You'll probably never succeed to becoming the second L!" He pushed Near out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

What was left of the tears began to pour out of his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the floor. All he ever wanted was...it didn't matter anymore.

Near ran away from L's room. He ran past his own room, through the silent halls, out of the front doors to the orphanage, and out the onyx gates. He ran faraway from Whammy's and he promised never to return. He would never be able to show his face again.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Mello jumped up in bed and ran to Matt's bed. "Hey! Matt! Where's Near?"

Matt looked up at Mello dazed. "He's not back yet...I don't think..." They both looked at Near's untouched bed. Mello looked at the clock. Twelve in the morning? He picked up the phone and called Watari.

"I'm not sure Mello. We left Whammy's over an hour ago and L stated that Near ahd gone back to his room. Maybe he went for a walk. Go look for him." Watari hung up after that.

"Mello, go to sleep. I'm sure Near will be back. Ok?" Matt slurred as he dozed off.

Mello stared out the window. He knew taht Near hated walks. Something must've happend. But what?

"Where are you Near?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nope! This is not the end! BWAHAHAHAH!! XDDDDD Review blah blah blah...I hope you guys like this story...any problems tell me...questions? feel free to ask! love you all!!!**_

_** ~Angel Lawliet  
**_


End file.
